1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a network camera which transmits image data to a storage device via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras are classified as cameras for taking still images and cameras for taking moving pictures. The cameras for taking moving pictures may include closed circuit television (CCTV) cameras and network cameras.
Network cameras are connected to a storage device via a network, and store image data in the storage device. The network cameras may be installed in large buildings such as institutes, public offices, etc. or small buildings such as houses, convenience stores, banks, etc. so that locations where the network cameras are installed may be monitored in real-time by storing image data output from the network cameras in the storage device and displaying the image data on a display device.
However, if the storage device is broken, the storage device has to be replaced or managed. It takes a long time to replace and manage the storage device, and the image information may not be stored for the time during which the management or the replacement is performed. In addition, if the storage device is lack of space or network failure occurs, the image data may not be stored in the storage device.